Insanity Beyond all Bounds!
by Frank S
Summary: CHAPTER 8 is finally up for those fo you still interested!
1. Insanity Beyond all Bounds!

Okay, this is my first fic but I'm not asking for anyone to be gentle. If it sucks, tell me so I can improve on my work. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Chicago. I do however own my computer, my TV and a large assortment of candied treats.!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning in the T tower and everything was going great. Except for the fact that Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast, Beast Boy wanted Tofu eggs and of course, Cyborg wouldn't settle for anything without meat. The two eventually ended up playing a game of Halo for it.  
  
Starfire had discovered the joy of stamps and had covered most of the tower with every one she could find. She would fly around the room sticking them to the lamps, the TV and the titan's faces. Raven eventually got ticked off and took the stamps and hid them in the closet. Of course Starfire found them and resumed her activity.  
  
Speaking of Raven, she was busy trying to meditate and of course, having a heck of a time doing it. Every so often she would yell at BB and Cy to stop arguing over who was going to eat the pavement, and act like civilized human beings. Personally she didn't see why they even played seeing as how Star had managed to cover the screen with stamps.  
  
Terra had returned and was at the current moment listening to her CD player and playing Asteroids on the computer. (Honestly, I don't know why. It just seemed like a good game at the time.) After doing this for an hour she walked over to BB and Cy to cheer them on. Of course she was more on Beast Boys side. She leaned against the couch behind him and watched for a little while before Ruffling his hair and flicking his ears, causing him to lose interest in the game until Cyborg shot him with a shotgun.  
  
"Dude! Come on! I wasn't even paying attention!" Beast Boy was pretty upset right now and told Cyborg he wanted a rematch. Both of them began to argue about breakfast until Terra finally said she would cook a different breakfast for both of them. Both guys happily agreed as long as Beast Boys was animal free.  
  
While Terra went off to cook breakfast Starfire zoomed up to Robin's room and began to put stamps everywhere. The Boy wonder opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by a stamp with a clown face being smashed over his mouth. Robin blinked and shook his head repeatedly in a stupid attempt to rid his face of the stamp. Eventually he pulled it off, but not before he was able to tackle star and put stamps all over her face as well.  
  
"You know Star, sometimes I can't understand you at all. You're a mystery."  
  
Starfire looked at him strangely. "I am a mystery? Is a mystery not something you read for enjoyment in solving puzzles?"  
  
The boy blinked many times before he was able to figure out a way to explain this one to her. "Well it just means that because you're not around her, I just don't get some of your customs. What you think is fun, and what I think is fun are two entirely different things. It's nothing bad or anything."  
  
"Oh." The alien seemed to understand better now. "Well if you will excuse me good friend Robin, I must now participate in the grand old tradition of stamping!" Before she flew off Robin was quick to snatch the stamps from her hand without her noticing. They didn't call him the boy wonder for nothing. Robin tossed the stamps aside and followed after star only to find…..  
  
A mess.  
  
"Will you both shutup?! I'm trying to meditate!"  
  
"Well excuse me little miss darkness! I was THIS close to beating the last level on legendary and SOMEBODY forgot to shoot the banshee before a covenent got into it!"  
  
"Are you blaming this on ME?! Oh for gods sakes Beast Boy! Tell me, WHO was it that let the hunters catch me in the hallway?! Hmmm?!"  
  
"GAH CRIMONY!! The stoves on fire!!! AIEEE!!!!"  
  
"ACK!! TERRA! HIT IT WITH THE SPATULA!!! HIT IT WITH THE SPATULA!!!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK! THE SPATULAS MELTING! USE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!"  
  
"SHUTUP!"  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
SHUT THE @$%(* UP!  
  
"Excuse me but will all of you SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Robin who was breathing quite heavily. "Okay. That's it. Were going to Chicago for a vacation. Go get packed!  
  
Later…..  
  
Beast Boy and Terra sat in his room packing. Terra's room had recently become infested with strange looking bugs and she had opted to bunk with him rather than sleep in the basement.  
  
"Hey Beast boy? Question."  
  
"Yeah? What's up Ter?"  
  
Terra lifted up a pair of Beast Boys Boxers and giggled quite loudly. "Weapon of mass destruction?" she said reading the label carefully pasted over the crotch.  
  
Beast boy turned a bright red and snatched the undergarments back from Terra, hiding them under his bed. "You didn't just see that."   
  
"Oh I did." Terra said quite obviously in some sort of a seductive tone. "and to be honest…" she tilted Beast Boys chin up with her index finger. "I liked it."  
  
"R-Really?" Beast Boy squeaked out.  
  
"Nope." Terra said giggling playfully. She ruffled his hair and once again tweaked his elf ears making him blush even deeper.  
  
"You are pure evil you know that?" Beast boy said shoving her softly.  
  
Terra shoved him back and the two began the shoving contest of the century. That was until Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla and shoved her into the wall. He quickly morphed back into a human and rubbed the back of his head. "heh heh… umm….. oops?" Terra tackled him and the two began wrestling until they ended up on top of each other staring into the others face.  
  
"ummmm… Beast boy… could you.. you know… move?"  
  
"nope. This is what you get for getting into my underwear." Beast boy relaxed his body weight and refused to move. Terra began to squirm trying and failing repeated times to move out from under him until she got an idea. She reached her hand out and began playing with Beast Boys ears. Beast Boy immediately tensed up and fell over on his back with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"And what was this you were saying about revenge?" Terra asked continuing to rub his ears. "You know, your ears feel just like velvet." For a while it seemed like this could go on forever. Beast Boy was loving every second of this, and Terra herself was enjoying spending some quality time with her crush. This was all perfect until Cyborg walked in with Raven in tow. The sight that met their eyes was something like this:  
  
Terra pretty much straddling Beast Boy with her face pressed against his ears with the elf under her twitching madly and muttering something about Tofu Burgers. All of them minus the distraught (HEY! I used a big word!) Beast boy, stared at each other until Cyborg and Raven slowly eased out the door and into the hallway. Cyborg soon poked his head back in and quickly said, "Robin says it's time to go."  
  
Well?! How was it?! Good bad? Review and tell me! Next chapter… THE ROAD TRIP!!!  
  
I'll put in more Star and Robin and a little bit of Rae and Cy but this is mainly a BB and Terra fic seeing as how they are my all time favorite couple. Signing out for now~ Sam bam bo bam. (okay.. that was retarded.) 


	2. The Road Trip!

By now all six members of the team had packed their things into the trunk of the T car and were ready to go. Naturally, BB and Terra managed to work themselves next to each other and Starfire and Robin sat together. Raven and Cyborg shared the front however for two reasons. One, it was Cyborg's car as he had many times reminded him, and two, There was no room in the back for Raven to sit. BB and Terra were reading comics, while Starfire and Robin did their own thing. In Starfire's case putting stamps on Robin and in Robin's case, pulling them off and sticking them back on Starfire. Raven and Cy were busy trying to navigate through all the "damn traffic" as Cyborg so colorfully worded. At one point, a large SUV pulled up on the side of them full of teenagers who all began to hit on the girls. Raven simply used her powers to blast them off the road, earning a thumbs up from everyone else.  
  
"Hey Terra Have you read this one yet?" Beast Boy said pointing at one of his favorites, Garfield. "This is Hilarious!"  
  
Terra took a good look at it and began to laugh. "You're right! Although it's only the millionth time he's booted Odie off the table, it never gets old does it?" This comment earned a large grin from Beast Boy, which in return earned a giggle and a flick on the nose from Terra.  
  
"Ow." Beast boy complained holding his nose. "That really hurt!" Blood suddenly began to leak from his nose, which immediately freaked the shit out of Terra.  
  
"Oh my god! Beast Boy I'm so sorry!" Terra was quick to put his head in her lap. "Let the blood drain back Beast Boy! I'm really sorry! I mean look at you you're….just joking…." Terra let out an exasperated sigh as she realized the "blood" was simply a ketchup packet. Terra put Beast Boy in a headlock and started giving him a noogie. (jeez I haven't used that word in forever…)  
  
Starfire and Robin were simply having the time of their life with the stamps. Well technically Starfire was having the time of her life with the stamps. Robin was simply enjoying getting so much attention from Star. Cyborg and Raven both looked back at them and at the same time said , "crush." Both of them looked at each other and realized how weird that was, shrugged and continued driving. That is until……  
  
BLAM!!!  
  
"Aw man your kidding me! The engine blew out! And I thought this thing was near indestructible!" Cyborg groaned at the unpleasantness of this situation. "Let's go check out the damage Rae."  
  
After a quick survey of the vehicle, a decision was ruled out. "We're staying here for the night." Raven finished. "The engines over heated and it needs to cool down."  
  
"Well can't Cyborg just repair it?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yeah! He is the computer genius after all." Beast Boy chimed in.  
  
"Ummm…. He's busy at the moment." Raven pointed over in Cyborgs direction. He could clearly be seen bawling next to the car at the fact that it had broke. The others sighed in defeat, and arrangements were set.  
  
"Okay Beast Boy, You and Terra go look for some firewood, Star and I'll get us the food out of the car, and Cyborg…" Robin turned to see Cyborg Bawling with Raven patting him on the back. "uh… never mind."  
  
*getting the firewood* (romantic opportunity! Gotta take this one!)  
  
Beast Boy and Terra walked out into the brush by the highway in order to look for sticks, leaves, twigs, anything that could be built into a fire. "Beast Boy, you see anything yet?" It was starting to get dark, and Beast Boy had transformed into an owl in order to get a better look. He was perched up in a tree.   
  
He transformed back into a human and shrugged. "Nothing except this tree." Both of them leaned against the tree and sighed in defeat. "You know Terra, you've been a Titan for nearly a year now. We're probably gonna throw you a one year anniversary party soon. What do you want?"  
  
Terra looked over at him and thought to herself exactly not what she wanted, but who. Beast Boy was a funny guy. He always seemed to make her laugh no matter what the situation. And it was obvious to her that both of them had grown close. She knew the feelings were mutual and all he needed to do was tell her. She wouldn't be able to wait for him forever though so she decided to take initiative right there and then. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder surprising him quite a bit.  
  
"uh.. Terra?" The Changeling looked down at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just enjoying myself. That's all." She shivered slightly considering she was only wearing her jean shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"You cold?" Beast Boy asked her. "We could go back to the car."  
  
"Nah.. I like it out here I don't wanna go back yet." She said moving closer to him. "But I am a bit cold." *come on dammit!* She thought to herself * if you don't get the hint then so help me god… *  
  
"Here." Beast Boy wrapped his right arm around Terra and pulled her closer. "This better?"  
  
Terra nodded "Much better. Thanks."  
  
Both of them sat like that for a while. Just enjoying the feeling of each others company and warmth. Both of them once again wanted the moment to last forever. But Beast Boy had a lot on his mind as well as the enjoyment he was feeling.  
  
" Tell her you dipshit!" His conscience was yelling at him. "Now's the perfect time to!" Beast Boys brain however was telling him different. "Don't do it! What if she doesn't feel the same about you!"  
  
"Of course she feels the same! Look, I'll bet you 10 bucks she likes him!"  
  
"Fine you're on! Do it man! Ask her! I got ten bucks riding on this!"  
  
At this point Beast Boy himself stepped in. "Hey, you can't gamble! You're just a figment of my imagination! All right fine! I'll ask her!"  
  
Beast Boy looked down at Terra who still had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Terra?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I gotta ask you something important."  
  
Terra lifted her head up. "Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see Terra, I sorta, kinda, maybe, possibly, could somewhat, maybe really like you a lot."  
  
"What?" Terra had heard him correctly, but she wanted to make this as difficult for him as possible. "Did you just say you like me?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean maybe!" Beast Boy was now shaking incredibly.  
  
"Well gosh Beast Boy, I don't know…" Terra said, putting on her best innocent schoolgirl voice. "I mean this is so sudden."  
  
"I know, it's just been eating at me lately, and I needed to get it off my chest. If you don't feel the same I understand, and we can just go on being friends." Beast Boy started to get up before he was tackled in a huge hug by Terra.  
  
"Of course I feel the same! Just a little head trick."  
  
"But I… and you… and we… and.. OH WHEN WILL THIS CRAZY MERRYGOROUND OF EXISTENCE EVER END?!!" A pair of lips against his quickly silenced his ranting. Both of them held together like that before they ran out of breath and pulled away, both breathing heavily. "Well that was a first." They replied in unison. "You up for another round Mr. Weapon of mass destruction?" Terra playfully teased him. Beast Boy responded by pressing his lips against hers again and this time, sliding his tongue against her lips. They parted in order to let Beast Boy enter and the two began to tongue wrestle. Both of them fell over into the grass panting after this was done.  
  
"Maybe we're going just a bit too fast." Beast Boy said grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I can barely breath. Let's go back to camp but try and keep this on the low okay? We don't want too much attention from the others. Especially Starfire. She might give us a big congratulatory hug." At this, Terra envisioned her ribs cracking under all the pressure Starfire would put on them. The two enjoyed a laugh and gave each other a quick kiss before heading back to the campsite.  
  
"Hey guys," Robin looked up at them as they entered the campsite. "Uh… where's the firewood?"  
  
The two immediately scrambled to make up an excuse. "Ah, well it doesn't matter." Robin assured them. Come over here and sit by us. We actually found some pretty good firewood in the T car. I don't know where it came from, but nonetheless…."  
  
"Yes friends come and join us in the consumption of some mores!" Starfire said, obviously leaving a space between the two words. The two sat down in different spots. Terra next to Raven, and Beast Boy next top Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg was quick to whisper to Beast Boy, "So how was it with Terra you dog you?"  
  
"What?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"Um… dude, first off, it's obvious why you were gone so long. You and Terra are both covered in twigs, leaves, and grass. Secondly, unless you started wearing your hair that way, I have a good reason to believe you two were all over each other. Lastly, you don't wear lipstick."  
  
"WHAT?!" Beast Boy practically screamed.  
  
"Kidding man, kidding. But it's obvious."  
  
"You'd best keep your mouth shut." Beast Boy threatened.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry your secrets safe with me. But uh… Raven probably already read Terra's mind…."  
  
"Ah… shit." Beast Boy groaned. He could hear Raven faintly saying, "How was your little make out session with Beast Boy?"  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!  
  
WOOO!! Two chapters in about two hours! I'll update when I get some reviews!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! 


	3. WE'RE HEEERRREEE!

It was now the next morning and all the Titans except one...... were asleep.  
  
"GEEZ! how long do ya'll need to sleep?!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"It's 3 AM Cyborg. Go to sleep. " The reply came from Raven. "We all need some."  
  
"Well My batteries all charged and I'm ready to go!"  
  
"Your battery takes 2 hours to charge. WE on the other hand, need 8 hours of sleep, so  
  
shut up, lie down, and go to freakin' bed!" At this Raven pulled her covers over her face and stopped talking to him.  
  
"OH COME ON!" Cyborg was about to say something when a burst of black energy surrounded him and flung him out into the field. (by the way, they're all sleeping out side) "Darnnit. And to think she and I are the only ones capable of blackmailing Beast Boy and Terra into submission. We can't do it if we don't get along...." Cyborg put his chin in his hand and drew in the dirt with a stick. after about an hour of doing this Raven walked up to him. "I thought you needed 8 hours of sleep."  
  
"It's kind of hard to do when someone's yelling in your ear. Besides, Beast Boy and Terra are up and they're busy." Raven made the quote sign with her fingers.  
  
"You mean they're having another make out session?"  
  
"No. But they keep telling eachother really stupid things like how much they love eachother and it's starting to make me sick." Raven ended the word sick by emphasizing the k so it sounded more like, ka.  
  
"That bad huh? Why are they awake anyway?"  
  
" I have no idea. All I know is that I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. And besides, I figured I'd come out and get some meditation in while everyone else is.....preoccupied...." Raven looked down at Cyborgs drawing. It was pretty much a poorly drawn bunch of stick figures but she soon realized it covered half the field. "uhhh... how did you get this much open space anyway?"  
  
Cyborg simply lifted up his arm to show her the smoking blast cannon .  
  
"Oh. So... you must have a lot of time on your hands huh?"  
  
"Yeah.... It's a curse."  
  
  
  
Raven smiled slightly and went off to meditate, and Cyborg stood up and walked back to the T car to make sure it was running properly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
" Man! It feels good to be on the road again!" All six of the teens could be seen looking out the car window except Cyborg who had his eyes closed and was smiling.  
  
"What do you mean on the road again? We're stuck in traffic." Beast Boy groaned causing Cyborg to growl slightly.  
  
"Maybe, but when you think about it, it gives us some time to ourselves." Robin answered.  
  
  
  
"Correct Robin! And if I am not mistaken, that is Chicago directly ahead?" Starfire inquired.  
  
"Uh, Star, that's a Burger King.." Robin said sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh Joyous! Shall we stop at the Burger King and ingest in greasy junk foods which will no doubt make us sick later?" Everyone stared at her and simply shook their heads no. Starfire was a bit disappointed, but quickly became fascinated with the smoke blowing from a truck.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were obviously occupied with eachother, and were busy playing with eachothers hair/ears. Raven and Cy took one look at them, rolled their eyes and went back to navigating through all the cars.  
  
"You know Raven to be honest, I think maybe we should just dump those two off on the side of the road. Maybe it'd save us a lot of stomach pains." Cyborg thought to him self about this arrangement. *Cyborgs thoughts* A chibi version of both Beast Boy and Terra could be seen hitch hiking on the side of the road. The two were eventually splashed by mud and the Chibi Beast Boy started to cry. ~End Cyborgs thoughts~  
  
Raven considered this for a minute, but shook her head no even though she acknowledged it seemed like a good idea. "We can't leave those two alone. They'd see it as a blessing considering the way they are now."  
  
"Yeah you have a point... Well what about..."  
  
"No we aren't going to dump off Robin and Starfire either. Just concentrate on driving... AND AVOIDING THAT VAN!!!"  
  
"WOAH!" Cyborg slammed on the brakes and the car began to rapidly slow down. All the titans screamed and covered their faces until they realized the front and backs of the cars had barley touched. Everyone breathed a sigh of releif. That is until the owner of the van stepped out and began yelling profanity at them  
  
"AHHH!!! My virgin ears!" Beast Boy and Terra both yelled at the same time. This went on for about twenty minutes before Terra put a stop to it. "Hey buddy!" She growled.  
  
The man looked at her. "What the F*** do you want?!"  
  
"Shut... up." The man was suddenly launched into the air along with his car, and a piece of pavement. Terra dusted her hands off and smiled happily. "That's much better. don't you agree?" All of the titans simply nodded while giving her blank stares of disbelief. "What? You've never seen me pummel people before?" Terra asked them. "Let's get going I don't want to waste time, and I need a shower." She lifted up the pavement under them and moved their car quickly in the direction of Chicago, with the rest of the team screaming in fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 20 minutes later the Teens were in front of the hotel. Terra jumped out of the car turned and looked at the titans and laughed. "You guys can unbuckle yourselves now."  
  
Beast Boy was the first to do so. His body seemed to turn into mush and slid out the door. Terra quickly scooped him into a conveniently placed bucket and carried him inside. The rest of the team shockingly removed themselves from the car all except Starfire who was already bounding towards the door to the hotel.  
  
After Checking into their rooms, Boys in one girls in the other, everyone began to make plans for the next day. The guys all agreed to go to ESPN Zone and crash for the day. They decided to enjoy a huge plate of hot wings for lunch, and go out to dinner. The Girls however had a much different plan. They all decided on shopping. Raven didn't particularly want to go, but agreed when Terra told her they would stop in at least one poetry store and let her get a few good books to read.  
  
"Hmmm..." Terra thought out loud. "This is all going perfectly except for one thing. We are never going to be able to carry all this stuff back on our own."  
  
"What do you mean Friend Terra? We are most certainly capable to move these shopping bags from one location to the next."  
  
"With the way you shop, I seriously doubt that." Raven replied.  
  
"Exactly. We're going to need some on to carry this around from store to store... Someone who we could easily get to come with us.... " Terra said scratching her chin.  
  
"Some one friendly would be nice." Star fire agreed.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Raven asked the other two.  
  
"Beast Boy." all three agreed. All of them began to laugh maniacally. Raven simply because she found it fun to torture Beast Boy, and Starfire because she had no idea whatsoever what the Davie was going on and tended to copy the other two.  
  
"Yo!" Cyborg yelled from outside the hall. "You guys ready to go down to the pool? We're waitin on ya!"  
  
"Yeah! Get your butts out here and swim!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"Move it!" Robin called into the room. "And by the way, Why we're you all cackling maniaclly?"  
  
"No reason!" Terra called back out. "Hey girls!" Terra motioned for the others. "Come here. you gotta see what I brought just for us!" The other two moved up next to Terra as she opened her suitcase. A bright light seemed to shine from the case and all three girls let out an oooooooo! "Ready?" Starfire and Raven nodded. "Let's get dressed!" Terra shouted. All three ran for the bathroom and jumped out just as quick as they had jumped in with their suits on, and something hidden behind their back. "Watch out Boys! We're coming down!" All three of them quickly ran out the door giggling.  
  
OOOOO! A cliffie! What do the girls have in store for the Guys? And what are they Wearing? Wait and see in my next chapter, THE POOL!!!! 


	4. The Pool!

And now a word from our sponsor- Greetings! I only have one review so far but since I only started writing this thing on the fifteenth of April, I'ma keep writing. And guess what? I haven't been putting disclaimers in! so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans. If I did, I would be rich.  
  
now, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As all six of the Teens headed toward the pool, the hotels most popular attraction, they all had something on their mind. Th girls were busy thinking about how good they were going to get the guys with Terra's "secret weapon." The guys however were too preoccupied with the girls outfits to pay attention to the evil looks they all kept giving them.  
  
Starfire was wearing a pink bikini, (of course) with out the straps, and had a purple towel wrapped around her. Terra was doning a blue body swimsuit but without the back on it. She also carried a blue towel and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. (why I don't know. I just decided to add to the effect.), Raven had herself covered by her towel but Robin and Beast Boy were too busy drooling over Starfire and Terra to notice.  
  
Once they all reached the pool, the boys jumped in and started splashing eachother. The girls however stayed out and grinned at them all.(although raven had more of a smirk)  
  
"HEY! Why aren't you all coming in?" Robin shouted from the pool. Cyborg and Beast Boy chimed in and started urging them to get in.  
  
In response to this Terra, Starfire, and Raven all whipped out extremely....huge....powerful...... WATER BAZOOKAS!!!! They all began to cackle quite evily and began to fire at the boys.  
  
All three boys screamed like girls and started swimming as fast as they could toward the lost and found bin. (they usually have some old cruddy stuff in there)  
  
"Beast Boy! Status report!" Robin yelled.  
  
Beast Boy walked past them in a general outfit. "We have 3 supersoakers out there. One cannon, one Triple action fire, and one with the four different settings and an extra tank to hold more water! It's not looking good men."  
  
"Hey over here!" Cyborg yelled pointing into the bin. "I think some of this stuff might come in handy!"  
  
Terra, Raven, and Starfire were all waiting for something to happen. It had been at least three minutes since the boys had hidden.  
  
"Do you think they're going to do anything?" Terra asked looking over to Raven.  
  
"Highly unlikely. They're way too chicken." Just as she finished saying this, a water ball hit her smack in the face! Starfire and Terra started to snicker as the ball oozed down her face slowly and onto the floor. It was obvious it had been used before. Raven stood there with a disgusted look on her face and a vein pulsing out of her forehead. "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!!!" Suddenly the pool water lifted into the air and dropped down directly towards the guys.  
  
Robin and Cyborg were lucky enough to get away but Beast Boy, Oh poor Beast Boy, slipped and fell on his face. He gave a loud scream as the water flushed over him. All the water drained back into the pool leaving behind a soaking wet Beast Boy. He stood up, spit some water out of his mouth, and solemnly walked toward the girls.  
  
He stopped directly in front of Terra. "Your friend just splashed me. do you know what I do to retaliate?"  
  
"uh... no?" Terra looked at him, obviously positive he was going to do something bad.   
  
Beast Boy simply lifted his hand up to her face and flicked some water onto her. This caused Terra to laugh until he picked her up and tossed her into the pool. Raven and Starfire were so busy laughing at Terra, that they didn't notice two figures sneaking up behind them. Robin suddenly had Starfire up in the air, and Cyborg had ahold of the back of Ravens swimsuit, (Which I will tell you was a Dark Blue Body suit. nothing more,nothing less) and tossed her in. Both girls landed next to Terra. She whispered something to Raven and then to Starfire. All three of them burst from the pool and headed off in different directions. After a long game of water tag, the titans all took a rest in their different ways. The girls Headed toward the Sauna, and the boys towards the Jacuzzi.  
  
After about 10 minutes in the jacuzzi, a group of girls walked up to Robin and started to compliment him on his muscles. Beast Boy and Cyborg were soon followed after by another group of Fan girls and another and another. Soon the whole place was surrounded by girls going completly insane over the three "Hot Guys" in the Jacuzzi.   
  
In the Sauna all three girls were sitting talking, laughing, and sweating until suddenly.... It seemed as though lighting had flashed through Terra and Starfires brain. Both of them clutched their heads and looked up with Fire in their eyes.  
  
"uhhh... guys.. are you okay?" Raven asked. She could have sworn she heard Terra mutter something about her "Boyfriend getting hit on" senses tingling. She looked over at Starfire who was starting to get up and walk towards the door. "oh boy... this can't be good." Terra was next to follow along with Raven who was VERY cautiously sneaking along.   
  
"And that's how I beat Plasmus." Robin was finishing up talking to one of the girls swooning over him, when suddenly the ground burst up from bellow the girls feet. "ACK!!" Robin fell back into the Jacuzzi and found two very angry looking girls. "Uh... Hey Starfire..." Robin stuttered out weakly.  
  
"What's up Terra?" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.  
  
Without a response Starfire walked up to Robin, grabbed him and pulled him out of the jacuzzi and back to the hotel room. Raven and Cyborg quickly followed after them.  
  
Once they were gone, one of Beast Boy's fans turned to Terra. "And who are you? You better have a good excuse for interrupting us!"  
  
Terra grabbed Beast Boy and kissed him smack on the lips quite hard. After pulling away she stared at all the girls and defiantley stated, "I'm his Bitch." Then Turned on her Heel and walked off with Beast Boy Tagging close behind. The ground the girls were standing on suddenly collapsed and they all were instantly covered in cold water, compliments of, "Beast Boys bitch."  
  
Back in the guys hotel room, Raven and Cyborg had their ears to the door listening in on the conversations going on in the next room.  
  
"You guys're lucky your so darn cute, otherwise we might pound you." Terra said giving Beast Boy a look.  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Beast Boy perked up but then realized Terra was not in the mood for jokes when she gave him a death glare. "umm... sorry...." Beast Boy retreated a bit.  
  
"Robin, why were you sharing in the telling of stories with those... klorbarks?" Starfire stared at him. Drilling holes into his head with those big emerald eyes of hers. ( I never mentioned this, But Robin and Starfire are already a couple. whoops.)  
  
"Star, they were just fangirls. we have millions of them. There's nothing we can do about them going crazy over us..." He gave Starfire a huge Puppy dog pout andquivered his lower lip. "It's not our fault..."  
  
"oh..." Starfire sighed. She never could resist the pout coming from Robin. "You are forgiven! Let us now preform the art of pressing eachothers lips together!" She smiled quite widely just before Robin tackled her ont the floor. Luckily, this was behind the bed, so Terra and Beast Boy could talk with out being... ahem... distracted.  
  
"Well Beast Boy, let's hear it. Why were you letting those girls get all over you? You know we're a couple!"  
  
Beast Boy didn't say anything in response. He simly morphed into a kitten with and oversized head and let out a tiny mew. Terra looked down at him and stared at those huge green eyes of his.  
  
"Must....resist....the face..." Terra grunted in spite of her self. She closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore him until she realized he was on her lap, curled up still staring at her. "Oh goddam it. You know I can't stay mad at you. That's cheating." Terra laughed and picked up the kitten who suddenly Transformed back to Beast Boy. Terra collapsed onto the bed with Beast Boy once again on top of her. He started hissing her nose and she giggled slightly. The two of them did what they always did when this happened, and started to make out. Loudly.  
  
In the other room, Cyborg and Raven sat and stared at eachother completley dumbfounded as to what had happened. "So..... You wanna go grab a soda?" Cyborg offered.  
  
"Eh, what's the harm." The two of them walked down the hall, leaving the couples to finish their business.  
  
About an hour later Beast Boy and Robin could be seen laying on their respective beds. (Beast Boy was technically on the couch) Both of them turned to eachother and said, "Nice save." They both laughed and layed their heads onto their pillows. Both of them were sweaty and missing their shirts and their hair looked considerably messy.  
  
"So, how long have you and Terra been a couple?" Robin asked him.  
  
"Not very long. only since yesterday. Why do you think we were gone so long and still didn't come back with any firewood?"  
  
"Ah..." Both of them simply sighed happily thinking about the days to come. Raven and Cyborg walked into the room at this point.  
  
"You look happy." Raven stated obviously. "Have fun in there?" She raised an eyebrow and simply turned to leave. " Oh Cyborg, thanks for the Soda." She gave a small smile and started towards her room again.  
  
"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy shouted down the hall. Raven poked her head back in the door. "Try not to wake up the girls. they're VERY tired." Raven groaned and left to her room allowing the boys some more time to themselves.  
  
End of that Chapter! I need more than one review here people! I'm gonna finish this story either way cause I like it. But still, review please! Next Chapter, Titans Day out! (excluding Beast Boy) See you then! 


	5. The Titans Day Out! or, The Shopping Adv...

Okay people! I got a second review! I'm so happy! Any way. Ima try and cut back on the major making outness. Cause if u think about it, they have only been going out for a couple days.  
  
Beast Boy: What? I don't get to make out with Terra anymore?! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Frank: Yeah it's sad I know. But you'll get over it. I'm going to make you and terra an adult story all for yourself.  
  
Beast Boy: Really?!  
  
Frank: no. I'm too modest for that.  
  
Now on with the fic! I don't own the Teen Titans!  
  
Beast Boy: damn right you don't.  
  
Frank: shut up  
  
CHAPTER 5! THE SHOPPING DISASTER!!!  
  
  
  
It was now the first "official" day of the Titans vacation. All of them were psyched up and ready to go. All that is, except for Beast Boy who had just learned what he would be doing all day.  
  
"Aww come on! Why do I have to be the one carrying all your clothes and crap?" Beast Boy questioned with a frown evident on his face.  
  
"Because." Terra answered. "You're the only one who would even agree to this. And besides. We just love to torture you." She exclaimed pinching Beast Boys face.  
  
The disgruntled changeling simply rubbed the spot where he had been pinched and huffed angrily. "And to think I could be spending Time staring mindlessly into a video game screen. Why DID I agree to this anyway?"  
  
"We promised you a box of chocolate chip cookies from tollhouse if you came along." Raven stated rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." Beast Boy sighed. "Mmmmmm... Tollhouse..." He began to drool and eventually ended up making a puddle of drool on the floor.  
  
"Ew. Yuck." Raven walked out the door as fast as she could followed closely by Starfire. Terra sighed and grabbed Beast Boy by his ears, dragging him out of the room after her.  
  
Meanwhile, Cyborg and Robin were enjoying themselves at ESPN Zone. Robin was busy with a martial arts simulator, and Cyborg was beating the hell out of the fake Daniel Rhoddes in the Boxing sim game.  
  
"Aw yeah! New score!!" Cyborg yelled after realizing he had won in a record 1:20 seconds in the first match. "Hey Robin! How's it going in there?"  
  
Robin was busy throwing kicks and punches at the enemies on the screen, and like Cyborg, was beating the hell out of them. "Going great Cy." He said between attacks. "You think Beast Boy's having a good time?" He asked as he finished. Both stared at each other before bursting out laughing.  
  
Back to our favorite little green elf! Beast Boy was following behind Terra, Starfire, and Raven with a large amount of boxes stacked high in his arms.  
  
"How is it that you are doing back there Beast Boy?" Starfire called back. "We have been to only one store and you must hurry before the day is how do you say... wasted?"  
  
"Oh, having a grand old time..." Beast Boy groaned. A loud pop was heard and all three girls turned and looked at him as his legs gave out from under his body and he was soon covered in toppled packages. "ow..."  
  
"Beast Boy are you okay?" Terra stared down at him. "Can you get up?" She extended her hand out and grabbed his.  
  
"Yeah I think so. Thanks..." Beast Boy started to pull himself up until Terra yanked hard on his hand causing him to stumble.  
  
"Well good! Cause we still have a whole city of malls to hit! So gather up those packages! Next Stop, JC Penny!" Terra walked off with Starfire and Raven, all three laughing for the same reasons they had in chapter three.  
  
"Ah jeez..." Beast Boy groaned. "This is gonna be a loooong day." He gathered up himself and all the packages and followed after them. "Hey wait up!"  
  
"Not a chance! You have to catch us first!" Terra and Starfire took off in the direction of JC Penny's as fast as they could. Raven simply shook her head and slowly followed after them leaving Beast Boy by himself in the middle of the street.  
  
  
  
"HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!" Beast Boy yelled, only to be responded with a, "life isn't fair" comment from Raven. "Stupid rakkin' frakkin' mumble mumble..." Beast Boy mumbled out a large amount of profanity before following after the three.  
  
Later...  
  
"So Beast Boy?" Terra asked while swaying her hips back and forth in front of him. "What do you think?" She was now wearing a blue Jean Skirt and a white sleeveless that read "hottie" across the chest.  
  
"All I can think about is my back.." Beast Boy groaned and sat up until he heard a large pop come from his back. He gritted his teeth and gave a thumbs up. "But you look great."  
  
"Oh Raven look! We must try on this..." Starfire carefully read the word out loud "The-ong. What a strange name. Ravem, would you perchance know of this The-ong?"  
  
"Um... Starfire... that's a thong. Please do us all a favor and put it back."  
  
Beast Boy and Terra were leaning against one another laughing their asses off. "Oh geez Star, you are a trip!" Terra choked out. "The only person who'd REALLY like that would be Robin!" This caused the two to again burst out laughing. "Well, I'm gonna go pay for my outfit." Terra exclaimed. After paying, she returned.  
  
"Is that all?" Beast Boy choked out as he stood up.  
  
"Hmmm..." Starfire checked her list of shopping. "We have already conducted the ritual of lunching... we have finished the task of clothes shopping... It seems we only have one thing left to do! The best ritual of all my shopping experiences!" Both Terra and Starfire let out a loud shout, "SHOE SHOPPING!!!"  
  
"Oh my poor back..." Beast Boy moaned. "I do hereby swear I shall never again go shopping with these three for a box of cookies."  
  
"Excuse me? But are you putting me in THEIR class?" Raven growled.  
  
"NO! Not at all Raven! Why would I do that? After all your so big and powerful and so easily angered!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Raven screamed at him and began to close in on him.  
  
"ACK! NO! MOMMY!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven jumped onto him and beat him into submission.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were now walking towards Terra and Starfire. Raven had a slight smirk on her face, and Beast Boy had a bloody nose,(a real one) and three lumps on his head.  
  
"Oh good you're here! It's about time!" Terra and Starfire both dumped the large pile of shoes on top of Beast Boy. "We're buying all of these!"  
  
"How are you going to pay for all these shoes anyway?" Beast Boy asked, afraid he already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me Beast Boy, you big cutie you!" Terra threw herself into his arms and mumbled into his ear. "I borrowed your credit card."  
  
Minutes later...  
  
"See I told you it was a bad idea." Raven mumbled.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know he'd pass out?!" Terra was fanning Beast Boys face with her hand.  
  
"Why is Beast Boy still lying there?" Starfire asked. "We must have more shopping time!"  
  
"No... I think we should let him relax. Once he realizes the Titans have their own account, we'll take him out to ice cream."  
  
"Do we really have to?" Raven groaned. "All this shopping is making me tired.  
  
Terra gave her a blank look. And muttered something about "Meditating too much." She shook her head and placed Beast Boy into a chair, setting a box on his lap along with a short letter and some money that read,  
  
Beast Boy,  
  
Thanks for being such a help today. Sorry about the shopping extravaganza but I just love to mess with you. We were going to take you out for ice cream, but Raven is complaining so I'll just leave you the money to take yourself out. Oh and by the way, I got you a new pair of sneakers for your trouble. Nike of course. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the hotel tonight!  
  
Yours truly, Terra.  
  
With that, she turned and began to walk away to leave the unconcious boy in his position, but not before giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Just as she was about to actually leave, his eyes opened and he screamed, "BOO!" as loud as he could. She screamed loudly and fell on her ass only to look up and find a laughing Beast Boy.  
  
"HA HA!! Got ya back!"  
  
That ends chapter 5! Sorry about the shortness of this chap. I just can only write about malls for so long. Geez it's 2:00 AM I was up late tonight. If thhis chapter runs off, then that's why. I'm waiting for at least five reviews to update so you best review if you wanna hear the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Dinner, and the food fight!  
  
:hint hint: it involves a food fight. 


	6. Dinner and The Food Fight!

CHAPTER 6! DINNER, AND THE FOOD FIGHT!  
  
Whew! I got 5 updates and five reviews!! I can't believe how many people liked my fic! As I said, I will now   
  
continue. Anyone who reviews, I give you all a huge thank you!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own the teen titans. if I did, all would be right with the world.  
  
  
  
Beast Boy now had a huge smile on his face and was still snickering as he walked towards the ice cream shop, his   
  
chest puffed out proudly. Followed by Starfire, Raven, and Terra who had her arms crossed and was glaring at Beast Boy.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Terra huffed. "I was trying to be nice."  
  
"That may be the case my dear." Beast Boy sarcastically answered her, "but I think even that isn't enough to pay you   
  
back for the torture you gave me." He turned and ran as fast as he could toward the Ice creamshop. "Now if you'll excuse me   
  
ladies, I have a date with a six scoop sundae!"  
  
Terra stomped her foot on the groundand she turned into one of those angry chibis with the big head and the waving   
  
arms. " Thats.. not... FAIRRR!!! Beast Boy get back here!" She took off after him as fast as she could.  
  
Starfire shrugged her shoulders and ran after them both screaming for no apparent reason. Raven sighed, aggrivated,   
  
and followed after them. "Good thing I bought some new reading material." She pulled out her new Poe book and began to read   
  
as she flew. "This day would probably be pretty boring with out it." She suddenly fell backwards for no reason.   
  
"Damn. what was that? She turned and found Cyborg and Robin behind her with a strong hold on her cape.   
  
Both of them grinned widely. "Hey Raven! What's up?" Robin asked. "Is Starfire here?" Robin began to look around, his   
  
head whipping from side as he searched for her.  
  
"Robin got bored without his girlfriend around." Cyborg joked. "He couldn't stand it. It was even making him lose in   
  
video games. At least that's what he said. cough-loser-cough."  
  
Robin shoved him away. "So where are they?"  
  
"They just ran screaming for the ice cream shop. I think next time we go out, Starfire should cut back on the   
  
chocolate." Raven said pointing in the direction of the shop.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Robin took off full speed towards them.  
  
"Completley and utterly insane." Raven muttered.  
  
"Aw come on. give him some slack. He and Star are real close. Besides I'm sure you've had at least one crush before."  
  
Cyborg looked at her waiting for a response.  
  
"No." That was her answer and with that she walked off. (HA HA!! did you think I was gonna put some major Cy and   
  
Rae scene in?)  
  
Cyborg scratched his head and followed her. "Strangest girl I've ever known... well besides Starfire."  
  
All the Titans eventually ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"Hey Terra, I thought you said this was an ice cream shop?" Beast Boy stared at her.  
  
"April Fools!" Terra smiled widely and threw her arms into the air. "Did I get you?" She was now leaning across the   
  
table with her mouth open wide in a smile and her eyes as big as dinner plates.  
  
"Umm... Terra, it's not April Fools day." Beast Boy pointed out.  
  
"Damn." Terra's face fell and she rubbed her chin. "I could've sworn it was today..."  
  
"Um... it was around three weeks ago actually." Robin stated as he fed Starfire another spoon of banna, fudge,   
  
sherbert, pickle, and mustard sundae.  
  
Everyone around them made a disgusting face. "Aren't you going to eat dinner Starfire? you did order one of the most   
  
expensive things on the menu." Raven questioned. Starfire nodded as she took another mouthful of her ice cream.   
  
"That's just nasty for some reason." Raven stated. "How can you eat that stuff anyway?  
  
"It is delicious!" Starfire said with a grin. "Bite?" She offered holding a large spoonful towards Raven. Raven   
  
shifted her eyes back and forth. She looked down at the spoon and then at the hopeful alien before her. Then back at the   
  
spoon, and then at the rest of the Titans who were staring at her in anticipation. She suddenly wrapped her mouth around the   
  
spoon and swallowed. Everyone at the table except starfire screamed loudly and waited for her to spew it all over the table.  
  
"hmmm... not bad..." Raven licked her lips. "In fact it's pretty good."   
  
Everyone at the table fell onto the floorin shock. Just then their dinners arrived. Starfire had ordered Lobster,   
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin had gotten king crab legs. Raven ahd opted to go with Terra and had ordered Salmon.   
  
(huh. Seafood and Ice Cream... That seems nasty for some reason. oh well.)  
  
Everyone was still staring at Raven and no one except her and Starfire noticed their food until Raven cleared her   
  
throat. "are you guys going to eat or what?"  
  
" Oh yeah!" Beast Boy grabbed one of the crab legs and stared at it. "hmmm...." A wide grin inched it's way across   
  
his face. "Oh this'll be fun." He leaned over to the guys and whispered into their ears. All three of them shared the same   
  
kind of smile that BB had on.  
  
A few minutes later,all the guys had their crab claws attached to a bun of bread and were attacking eachother with   
  
them as though they had deformed looking monsters beating the crap out of eachother.  
  
"AH HAH!!! Take that!" Cyborg yelled as he smacked BB across the face with a claw. He was suddenly clunked on the   
  
head by a crab claw belonging to Robin. "Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"That was the point you know." Robin answered. "Hey? Aren't you girls gonna join in on the fun?"  
  
"No thank you Robin. As much as being hit in the face with our food seems to be, I wish just to watch." Starfire   
  
smiled slightly and continued to eat her lobster. "Although I must say it is appealing."  
  
"I have to agree with Starfire. It does look fun but we ARE getting looks." Terra pointed out to the team. "As a   
  
matter of fact, the waiters are coming this way."  
  
"Well boys, I think you can handle this. If you'll excuse us, we're off to the bathroom." Raven said standing up and   
  
walking towards the bathroom. She gave a motion to the other girls. Both of them simply stared at her confused. She let out a   
  
sigh, grabbed them, and dragged them off with her.  
  
"Umm... Guys, I think we were just ditched." Beast Boy said, pointing at the retreating girls and then to the quite   
  
angry looking waiters. "Think we should get outta here?"  
  
"Nah... I got a better idea." Cyborg said smirking. "Hey Raven! HEADS UP!!!" He yelled as he lobbed a glob of Stars   
  
Ice cream at her. He began to laugh maniaclly.  
  
"Wh-" Raven was cut off as she turned around, the ice cream hitting her smack in the face. She once again let the   
  
mess ooze off her face. Her eyes were screaming death at Cyborg. She charged him pinning him to the floor with a piece of   
  
crab meat lifted above Cy's face.  
  
"Hey Wait! It was an accident! NOOOO!!!!" The food was shoved directly into his face. All the guys screamed as Raven   
  
turned towards them with murder in her eyes. Beast Boy suddenly hit her in the face with a piece of Salmon. Giving a victory   
  
sign, he was suddenly smacked in the back of the head with a piece of cod.  
  
"Cod.... Wait... we didn't order any of this." He turned around and found himself looking into the faces of Terra and   
  
Star. Each held a piece of food in their hands standing next to the armory of all food fights. THE BUFFET TABLE!!! Beast Boy   
  
screamed and ducked under the table as a volley of food smacked the area where he would have been.  
  
"HOLY COW!" Robin screamed. "How the heck to we match up to a buffet table?! hmm...." He looked over at Raven   
  
smirking. "Oh this is too perfect.CYBORG! BEAST BOY! CAPTURE MANEUVER!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Raven started before she was tackled bound and gagged by Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh yes we would." All three of them answered. They held her up above the table. "WE HAVE A HOSTAGE!!" All three guys   
  
slapped hands and laughed.  
  
"You do realize..." Raven Began, "That once this is over, I'm going to kill you all."  
  
"By then we hope to be in Africa." Beast Boy answered. "For now, we're going to enjoy this as long as we can."  
  
"Terra, how are we to win? They have captured friend Raven! If we attack, she will be hit!" Starfire enquired.  
  
"Oh come on Starfire." Terra rolled her eyes. "It's not like she's going to get killed or anything." She cocked her   
  
arm back and prepared to fire before her arm was grabbed by Starfire. "What now?"  
  
"Raven may not be harmed, but if I remember correctly, she has threatened to... how do you say.... destroy us all   
  
before. If we hit her, she may carry out this act!" Starfire pleaded with her.  
  
Terra seemed to think about this for a minute. "But she's not going to hurt us, so there fore, FIRE AWAY!!" Terra   
  
threw a stale loaf of bread as hard as she could at The boys who quickly set Raven up in it's way. Starfire screamed and flew in front of it taking the hit from the bread and falling to the floor.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!!" Robin screamed and ran up to Starfire. "Speak to me Starfire! Speak to me!" Cyborg and Beast Boy   
  
could be seen in mourners outfits crying in the backround. Suddenly Raven breaks free of her bonds and jumps at the two.  
  
"Robin... Please listen to me..." A fight cloud is now visible behind the two as Raven, Cy, and Beast BOy duke it   
  
out. "I need... I need..."  
  
"What do you need Starfire?" Robin's lip was trembling and he was about to cry. Behind them, Raven was chasing after   
  
the two with an axe.  
  
"I need... A napkin..." Starfire choked out. Cyborg and Beast Boy were now dressed up in brown trenchcoats with   
  
sunglasses and fake moustaches. Raven stopped in front of the two, as they pointed in the opposite direction. She simply   
  
pulled their disguises off revealing... Cyborg! AAAANNNDDD Beast Boy! In his... Underwear.  
  
"A napkin? Why?"  
  
"For you to wipe off your face after I do this!" Starfire rammed a piece of catfish into his face laughing. Raven   
  
could now be seen covering her eyes as Beast Boy shuffled off to the bathroom. Terra suddenly grabbed him, tied him up, and   
  
ran out of the resteraunt giggling madly with him in tow.  
  
Both Robin and Starfire were on the floor laughing when an abnormally large waiter came up to them. The next thing   
  
they knew, all the titans, save Terra and Beast Boy, were running out the door at top speed with dishes and food flying at   
  
them. "And Stay out!" The waiter yelled. The Titans all returned to the hotel where they were soon in their assigned rooms.  
  
Robin looked around the guys hotel room. "Hey, where's Beast Boy?"  
  
Screen pans to a work out room locker where a voice can be heard shouting, "Terra?! I know your out there! Let me out   
  
of here!"  
  
Terra was leaning against the locker filing her nails and whistling. "Maybe I'll let you out. If you promise to take   
  
me on a date."  
  
"You mean a date, as in you and me? With no other Titans around? just you and me and that's all?"  
  
"Yep. What do you say hostage?" Terra asked.  
  
"Ummm... lemme think abou... YES!" Beast Boy quickly answered from the locker. "Now let me out of here!"  
  
"hmmm... I wonder what would happen if I left him here...." Terra thought out loud.  
  
"WHAT?! HEY! YOU PROMISED!!!"  
  
"Would you have said yes to my question even if you weren't trapped in a locker?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then congratulations. You're free!" Terra opened the locker and grabbed Beast Boy before he could fall onto the   
  
floor. "You're so cute." She grabbed his cheek and pinched it, (Imagine the part in Titan Rising where she did that)   
  
patted his head and walked off leaving a very happy elf behind.  
  
"ahh... I have a date with Terra..." The shapeshifter sighed happily and closed his eyes.... Two seconds later a   
  
sound of breaking glass was heard inside of his head, his eyes snapped open and his mouth shrunk. "HOLY CRAP! I HAVE A DATE   
  
WITH TERRA! CYBOOOORRRRRGGGG!" He ran as fast as he could towards the hotel room.  
  
AND THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET TEN!   
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE DATE! (as if you needed to be told that.)  
  
Frank S. 


	7. The Date! Part 1

Wow! Ten Reviews! That was all I needed and that's what I got! As you remember, BB just got jammed in a locker and was only let out when he promised Terra he'd take her on a date! In This Chapter, I shall portray the following, The begging of help from Cborg, the getting ready for the date, the date itself, and of course the most important aspect of the date. I will reveal this aspect to you at the end of the chapter. of course by then I'm sure you'll have figured it out. now, on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER 7! THE DATE!  
  
Beast Boy ran screaming as fast as he could to his room. "If anyone can help me get ready for this date, it's Cyborg. He seems to know just waht to say when it   
  
comes to girls. That's it then. I'm asking Cyborg for help!" He stopped outside the door. "Woah. I'm asking Cyborg for HELP?! This really is a big deal!" He ran into the   
  
room as fast as he could, and slammed right into Cyborg who was getting ready to go for a swim.  
  
"Umm.. Beast Boy, Why the rush? You got a date or sumthin?" The android tapped on Beast Boys head.  
  
"OHHHH! How does he do it?!" Beast Boy thought to himself. "Yeah Cy! I have a date! A date with Terra! And I need you to help me get ready! For the date! with   
  
Terra! yeah! I need you to help me get ready for the date with Terra upon which I will try to make her like me even more than she does already! That date!"  
  
"Sooo. lemme get this straight, You need me, to help you, to get ready for the date, with Terra, upon which you are going to try and make her like you even more   
  
than she does already? That date?"  
  
"YES THAT DATE!" Beast Boy was now waving his arms all over the place. Eventually he ended up clinging to Cyborgs legs. "Pleeeaassse help me!"  
  
Cyborg looked toward what would be the TV screen if you were watching this on Tv. Which you aren't. and gave a disgusted look. He lifted Beast Boy up off the   
  
floor. "Okay first off, you can't do that. I can understand the same amount of humor you have around the T tower, but none of this crying for mommy Business." He looked   
  
at the elf and groaned. "This could take a while... Okay. First let's go over the three D's of Dating. Robin and Beast Boy appeared on the screen with big question marks   
  
above their heads.  
  
"The three D's of Dating?" The two of them simultaneously asked.  
  
"The three D's of Dating!" Cyborg answered proudly. He was now standing in front of a chalkboard dressed in a professor outfit on the chalk board were none other  
  
than.... THE THREE D'S OF DATING!!! "The first D," Cyborg began, "Stands for dress code. In your case, the outfit your wearing has to go." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boys   
  
jumpsuit and tore it off him. Leaving him in his underwear. Again.  
  
"Hey Man! I just got those back on!" Beast Boy whined.  
  
"Tough. You need a new outfit anyway." Cyborg grabbed a white Beach Bum hat and shoved it onto Beast Boys head. "Yeah. That looks pretty good on you.   
  
Now let's see...." Cyborg reached into his suitcase and began to discard outfits from it.  
  
"Hey, what're you looking for-" Beast Boy was cut off when a hawaiin shirt hit him in the face. He looked at it. It was white with blue and green designs on it. It was   
  
also a collared button up.  
  
"Put that on. It'll match." Cyborg muttered while throwing more clothes out of his trunk. "I got these in your size cause they were gonna be a present for you on   
  
your birthday. I brought em here, cuz I was going to get some nice wrapper for em. AH! here's the pair!" Cyborg threw a pair of black baggy Jeans at Beast Boy. "Try these   
  
on for size." Cyborg said.  
  
Beast Boy was just finishing up with his shirt and started to put the pants on. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hey not bad Cy! you should work for a modeling   
  
agency or something. Provided that they don't wear shoes." He joked looking down at his bare feet. "Yo Cy! You got any good shoes with ya?"  
  
"It's your lucky day. I just picked these up last week. Also for your Birthday." Cyborg suddenly realized how much he had spent on him. "Dammit. that probably   
  
took a big chunk outta my account." Cyborg just shrugged it off and tossed BB a pair of black Vans. (The first original skating shoe! I just bought a pair!)  
  
Beast Boy slipped them on and he and Cy gave eachother a thumbs up. "Now," Cyborg walked back up to the chalkboard. "to discuss the second D. The second   
  
D stands for.... Discussion! Women tend to enjoy men who don't talk about themselves all the time. Let's try a discussion. I'll be Terra." Cyborg sat down next to him and   
  
put on a girly voice. "Hi Beast Boy! You really picked a nice place!" Cyborg returned to his normal voice. "Now you say something about her and ask her a question."  
  
Beast Boy stared at Cyborg and rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm.... Terra! What big muscles you have!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He then put on a sarcastic questionable  
  
voice and wiggling his eyebrows asked, "Have you been working out?" He flashed a huge grin Cyborgs way.  
  
Cyborg and Robin looked at eachother. "It'll do." The both replied. "But one thing Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked him.  
  
"Yeah? What's up."  
  
  
  
"I don't think Terra would be appreciative of being told the size of her muscles. Try something along the lines of, Thanks, you look good!"  
  
"Okay. Got that down. now what's the third D?"  
  
"Ummm... Nothing! That's it." Cyborg answered him.  
  
"What? What happened to the third D?"  
  
"There never was one. I was making it up as I went along." Cyborg grinned, causing Beast Boy and Robin to fall over. "Now all you need is a good idea for a place   
  
to go tommorow night. I need to think about this one." Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all sat with their chins in their palms. The Jeapordy theme song could be heard playing   
  
in the background. "Would someone turn off that damn show?!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Uh heh heh.. sorry." Beast Boy stood up and turned off the program. He then returned to his spot next to Cyborg and returned to brainstorming. "Don't worry guys  
  
we'll think of something soon enough..."  
  
The next day...  
  
"AUGH!!! It's only 3 hours before the date, and I still have no idea where I'm going!" Beast Boy was frantically pacing the room. "Wait that's it! I'll take her to... A   
  
PIZZA PARLORRR..... No that won't work. OOO! I got it!" Beast Boy was quite confident on what he wanted to do so he raced down to the pool to join the others who were   
  
already down there. When he reached the pool however, one person was absent. "Hey, where's Terra?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ohhhh! I've looked over and over again but I still can't decide what to wear!" Terra was running all over her room searching frantically for anything that she could put   
  
on that would look nice enough. "No... I wore that. No.. I wore that! RRRGH!" She finally sat down on her bed in defeat. There was a crunch and her eyes widened. She sat   
  
back up and realized there was a package from the shopping spree yesterday. She slowly opened the package. When she did her eyes lit up and she smiled triumphantly.   
  
"THIS IS IT!"  
  
"What's it?" Raven asked. she had just returned from the pool, Poe book in hand.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just got the best outfit for my date tonight!" She held the outfit to her chest happily. Then she looked at Raven. "Uh.. Raven? what's with the face?"  
  
"Oh, just thinking." Raven answered.  
  
"Raven." Terra stared at her. "I respect you, and I appreciate what you do for the team, but I know when your lying. Now tell me, what's bugging you?"  
  
"Well, it's just that... I've never really been on a date. I guess it's just.... well jealousy I guess." Ravne looked dissapointed in herself. " I should be controlling my   
  
emotions better than this. I'm sorry you had to hear that."  
  
"No it's alrigtht. I have to admit I was jealous of you when I first joined the team. You had 4 great friends who trusted you. I mean, no body wanted me back. Even   
  
Beast Boy was reluctant. Especially after I.. well... you know."  
  
"After you tricked us. When you were on Slades side." Raven looked at her deeply. "Why did you do it anyway? It just seemed like something you wouldn't do."  
  
" He promised to help me control my powers. I should have known better. I'm just glad you all accepted me again. Even if it did take a while."  
  
"Yeah. You're lucky I don't hate you too much."  
  
"You mean like you don't hate Cyborg?"  
  
"What?" Ravens face flushed a bit at his name. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Raven, once again, you can't lie to me I can tell when you are. It's obvious you have at least some feelings for the big guy. I can't balme you either. He's smart,   
  
sensitive and he worries about the others more than himself. You two would make a cute couple besides that." She smiled at Raven. Come on just between us girls, you   
  
have a crush on him don't you?"  
  
Raven's eyes began to shift back and forth. "ummm..."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Her eyes squinted shut and suddenly she burst out, "YES I LIKE HIM! I CAN'T STAND IT! HE'S EVERYTHING TO ME!!!" She quickly slapped her mouth shut and   
  
cursed herself for once again letting her emotions out. Heck, It didn't even seem like it was her that said it. She was going to have to talk to her emotions after this whole   
  
vacation was over.  
  
"Now see, was that so hard?" Terra smiled at her again. "At least it's out of your system. By the way, you seemed a bit out of it right there."  
  
"Yes. I let my emotions go. It wasn't a pleasent experience. Please leave now and go on your date."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"NOW!!!" Raven glared at her.  
  
  
  
" I'm going to leave now." Terra raced out of the room leaving Raven behind.  
  
Now that she was alone, Raven sighed to herself. This new emotion was really starting to bother her. It was something different. It was small at first, but the more   
  
time she spent around Cyborg, the stronger it got. It couldn't be love... could it? If it was this was worse than she thought....  
  
Later....  
  
"So Beast Boy? Where are we going?" Terra asked. The two of them were walking down the street at the moment.  
  
"Well, I thought we'd go see a movie, and then since you like to dance...." Beast Boy held up a pair of tickets to a dance party. "I got these. Unless of course,   
  
you have some idea's of your own..."  
  
Terra was too busy trying to recover from her shock to answer. when she finally did she asked, "Where did you get the money to pay for those? Those things are   
  
really expensive!" (The party was in a big city club and everyone was going to be there.)   
  
"Well...." Beast Boy started. Suddenly Cyborg was shown walking into his room wondering how he lost 200 dollars from his account. "And that's the story.  
  
"You took Cyborgs money? Beast Boy, that is SO mean."  
  
"Ah... He won't miss it too much.... I hope." It suddenly hit Beast Boy that maybe that wasn't the brightest idea. He grabbed Terra's hand. and ran off as fast as he   
  
could. "Sorry about the rush but I want to be at least 500 yards from the hotel before he realizes what I did." Beast Boy said giving a small snicker.  
  
Terra simply let out a giggle and a small, "Oh!" as they stopped and she ran into his chest. The two of them embraced in the middle of the street. "Nice catch   
  
Romeo." She giggled again and shoved him. "Now stop people are starting to stare."  
  
Beast Boy thought to himself, "that stopping thing was pure genius. I saw it work in the movies but I didn't know it would work in real life."  
  
"Oh by the way, Nice fake stop." Terra flicked his nose again and grabbed onto his hand. "Now let's go already. What movie did you get tickets to anyway?"  
  
"Well of course, the only movie both of us are dying to see!" Beast Boy answered. He was somewhat surprised she figured out the fake stop so easily.  
  
"You don't mean...." Terra was getting more excited by the minute now.  
  
Both of them grabbed eachothers shoulders and shouted "The Thing from the muck 2!!"  
  
"Oh my god Beast Boy you are the best!" She grabbed onto him in more of a starfire death hug than a regular hug.   
  
"Thanks.... by the way... you look *cough* nice." Beast Boy said in an attempt to get her to release him.  
  
She dropped him and admired herself. "You think so?" She was wearing a pair of tight fitting Jeans, and a blue T-shirt that had a picture of "Happy Bunny" on it.   
  
"I wasn't sure it'd look nice! Oh and I love what you're wearing yourself! I was half expecting you to show up in your uniform to be honest."  
  
"Um heh heh... yeah." Beast Boy wrote a mental note to thank Cyborg for his help. "Any way, You ready for the movie?" Beast Boy extended his arm to her. She   
  
took it, and they walked eachother into the theater.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Robin and Starfire had gone down to the pool for a "swim" insisting that Raven and Cyborg stay in their rooms. Of course both of the titans knew what they were   
  
doing. Most likely they had made out, then snuck off to a place for dinner. This left the two by themselves.  
  
"All alone... with Raven..." Cyborg looked around. "Yeah. This is okay.... Gah who am I kiddin. This is insane. Every time I'm around her I get all oily and shit.   
  
(Yes Cyborg gets oily instead of sweating. "Maybe I should go talk to her... no... yes... no... yes...." He continued to repeat this until Raven finally walked in.  
  
"Cyborg?"   
  
The titan fell out of chair and just lay there. "well... that made up my mind. I'm talking to her. Yo Raven. What's up?"  
  
"Well Cyborg... I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go get a soda again. I need to talk to you."  
  
Soon both Titans were seated at a table. "So Rae, what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Cyborg... I have a question..."  
  
"Sure. Shoot." (This is where Raven let's her emotions out a bit so she WILL seem out of character. this is a forewarning.)  
  
" Do you think I'm.... pretty?" Raven was cursing herself for letting her emotions do this. But she had decided the only way to get everything in her head to calm   
  
down was to just do what she needed. Otherwise something really bad could happen.  
  
Cyborg was staring at her now. His eyes were about ready to pop out of his skull. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" Raven was a bit more forward now.  
  
"Why would you ask me that?" Cyborg questioned. "Of course I think your pretty." He mentally slapped himself for that comment.  
  
Raven looked at him "You really think so?"  
  
Cyborg had decided that this was probably a good time to break the ice. "Yeah. Ever since the whole Car incident, you know, when you smiled at me? I've always   
  
thought of you as pretty."  
  
"You know..." Ravens voice had gone back to monotone, and she seemed to be a bit more under control. " That was the first real smile I had given anyone..."   
  
She looked at Cyborg again and he noticed her face was flushed slightly.  
  
"Raven are you okay?" Cyborg asked. "You look sort of ill."  
  
"Yes... I'm just having a bit of trouble controlling my emotions. It's kind of hard to meditate when you're sharing a room with two other girls. " She giggled and then   
  
slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"D-Did you just giggle?" Cyborg's eyes were now about ready to pop out of his head.  
  
"No. I don't do giggling." Raven had now gotten control of herself for a bit. "I need to go now I HAVE to meditate."  
  
Cyborg grabbed onto her arm. "No you don't. I thought that since all the others are out, you'd like to... go out for dinner?"  
  
"are you.. asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well now that you say it that way I admit that yeah I guess I am." Cyborg looked at her.  
  
Raven stared firmly back. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Well why not?" Cyborg asked. "I'd really just like to go with you somewhere to eat. I thought it'd be nice." His eyes got all watery and he stared at Raven.   
  
"Please?  
  
Raven sighed. she knew how this was going to end so she finally gave in. "Alright. just let me go get changed and I'll go." She walked out without any other words.  
  
Cyborg scratched his head. "That was one of the weirdest conversation I've ever had... oh well. At least I had the guts to ask Raven out!" He started doing   
  
somewhat of a victory dance.  
  
`\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well, this chapters gonna be long so I have to end part 1 now. I'm also stuck on what I should do next lke for Raven and Cys date, and how I'm gonna finish up   
  
BB and Terras date. I'd appreciate any ideas so e-mail me please. thank you. have a nice day.  
  
Frank S.  
  
P.S. I apologize for Ravens OOCness.  
  
Raven: Yeah, you made me look like a lovestruck groupie!  
  
Sam- no I made you look like a really stupid lovestruck groupie  
  
Raven- RRAAAGGGHH! :attacks sam:  
  
Sam- :types in, Raven is suddenly attacked by a group of Raven loving fans":  
  
Fans- IT'S RAVEN!!!! GET HER!!!  
  
Raven- AIIIIIEEEE!!! 


	8. The Date! Part 2

"What?" Raven stared at Cyborg for a minute. "Can't a girl wear a dress?"

Cyborg simply being stupefied beyond all reason nodded, "Uh huh" and did the best he could to stop drooling.

"Can we go now? This is really getting awkward."

Cyborg simply being stupefied beyond all reason nodded, "Uh huh" and did the best he could to stop drooling.

"um Cyborg.. Earth to Cyborg...." Raven was getting a little agitated now.

Cyborg simply being stupefied beyond all reason nodded, "Uh huh" and did the best he could to stop drooling.

Raven slapped him upside the head once to get his attention. "are we going to go eat, or are you just going to stand there?"

Cyborg gave his head a few shakes and regained his composure. "err.. Sorry. I just uh... thought um... well you know... I... HEY! would you look at the time! We'd better go!" having finished his blather, he grabbed Raven and pulled her out the door.

"Oh fantastic...." Raven grumbled.

Shall we now return to our favorite little changeling?

Beast Boy and Terra had finally reached their destination of Navy Pier. (god I love that place. you should try their Coney dogs! Fantastic and... Oh wait.. losing track! my bad!) The two of them looked around. to the left, to the right,(take it back now ya'll. lol cha cha slide.)

"Sooo... Terra... any ideas?"

"I have one. hot dog eating contest?" Terra looked at beast boy with a mock sarcasm look on her face.

"Hey! You know I don't eat meat!" Beast Boy proceeded to give his, "You have any idea how much pain those pigs had to go through?" speech, and tried to ignore the fact that everyone in the pier was looking at him.

"Um... beast boy.. no offense but I don't think anyone cares...."

Beast Boy looked around to see everyone had resumed their original places and had gone back to simply walking around bored. "Damn."

"C'mon, let's ride on the ferris wheel! It's the perfect time!"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's so dark, no one else'll be able to see what we're doing up there." She answered in a slightly seductive tone.

"Are you serious?!" beast boy quickly perked up.

"Nah. just wanted your undivided attention." terra giggled and ran towards the wheel leaving a rather confused Beast Boy behind.

Meanwhile......

"Are you sure there's no gravy in here?" Cyborg was looking up at the waiter.

"No sir. no gravy here." the waiter looked down again to see Cyborgs eyes staring at him. "Is there someting wrong sir?"

"Is there Gravy now?"

"No sir. May I take your order?"

"Rae? Go ahead and tell this Nazi what you want to eat."

Raven sighed at the immaturity of her date. "Please excuse him. he's mentally retarded."

"HEY! Not only is that not a dish, I'm not retarded!"

"Well I wore a dress for you. And Maybe if your real nice, and if you agree to what I say, and don't cause a commotion, I'll wear it again."

"Yeth Honey..." Cyborg crossed his eyes and started acting like a retard to mock Raven.

"I'll have some herbal tea, and a salad, and he'll have the kiddies macaroni and a juice box."

"Yeth Hon- Hey wait a minute!"

The waiter, not wanting to see how this ended up, rushed off to give the chefs the order.( assuming they had juice boxes in gourmet restraunts.)

"what was that all about? You could have at least given me something with meat in it!

"Beast Boy doesn't eat cheese either Cyborg." Raven knew all about Cy's tradition of telling beast boy about all the meat he had eaten just to piss of the vegetarian, and she smirked when she saw Cyborgs grin.

"Hey Yeah! Your right!" Cyborg activated his T signal and called Beast Boy, but the connection was "busy". (If you don't get that joke, then I pity you. I truly do.)

"Is he not picking up?"

"Ten bucks says he and Terra are going at it." Cy said with a grin.

Raven giggled in spite of herself but covered it up by acting like she was coughing.

Cyborg ignored this and went back to amusing himself by playing with the table cloth.

"Cyborg, is there any reason why your eating the tablecloth?" Raven asked him.

"I'm hungry, and if I remember correctly, you ordered me a kiddie sized macaroni…. Jerk." Cyborg proceeded to spit the tablecloth out of his mouth after realizing imagining that it was an ice cream sundae didn't make it one.

The dinner soon arrived and Cyborg was quickly done with his macaroni, and juice box which, to his surprise wasn't half bad.

"Hey that wasn't half bad!" Cyborg announced, stating the obvious. "In fact that was the best macaroni and cheese I've ever tasted! I have to get the recipe!" Cyborg quickly rushed into the chefs hall to ask for the recipe.

Raven sighed and began counting to herself, "three, two, one…."

Suddenly Cyborg could be heard yelling something about how he didn't care about the chefs mothers secret recipe, and how the chef had promised to keep it forever so he swore on his mothers grave. He wanted that damn recipe you slimy pompous toad.

Raven sighed, swallowed the last of her meal, promptly dragged cyborg out the door conveniently forgetting to pay the check. (whoopsie, I made the titans bad people. Tee hee!"…. okay the tee hee had to be the gayest thing I've ever done…)  
Well, how will this little event turn out? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, but for now….

Mean while….

"Beast Boy, I love you, and you're the best friend I've ever had, but that was the STUPIDEST thing you've ever done." Terra and the elf were walking towards the exit of navy pier which seemed to be emitting large clouds of smoke from it.

"Hey it could've happened to anyone… anyone….anyone…." Terra looked at Beast Boy Strangely for some sort of explanation as to why he was repeating himself. "Okay somebody roll the flashback already!"

Me: Ooops. My biscuit.

FLASHBACK

Beast boy could be seen walking towards the ferris wheel with Terra. Suddenly he stopped unbeknownst to Her and looked at a lever. The lever read in big bold letters, "EMERGENCY FERRIS WHEEL LEVER DO NOT PULL! WHAT? YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT SIMPLE CONCEPT? DON'T PULL THE FRIGGIN LEEEVEEEERRRR!!!"

Beast Boy scratched his chin and looked around cautiously looking to see if anyone was around. Upon realizing no one could see him, his hand slowly reached towards the lever….

"Beast Boy! C'mon! The rides gonna start!" Terra called from a distance causing Beast Boy to let out a sigh of defeat.

"You win for now lever of Satan! But I vow to come back! And when I do, I shall pull you!" Beast Boy suddenly realized the sexual sound of this phrase and waved to the people nearby pointing and calling him a pervert.

"Beast Boy! Let's go!" Terra yelled again.

The Changeling was about to go when he saw a dog on a leash, tied up and left alone. "Poor little guy. Here, I'll let you off, and you go find something good to do with yourself. Beast Boy unlatched the dog and quickly found out why he was tied up.  
"AHHHH!!!!! RABID DOG!" Beast Boy could be seen running like hell with the angry dog in hot pursuit. Beast Boy ran right past the lever, not noticing that the chain attached to his pants had wrapped around it. The lever was pulled, the ferris wheel broke loose, and all hell was unleashed. (Why there's a ferris wheel release button I can's say. I just had to get poor little beast boy in trouble.)

END FLASHBACK

"Uh huh…" Terra looked at him sarcastically before flipping up the ground under him.

"Hey… that hurt.." Beast Boy looked up in pain from under the pile of rocks. "That wasn't necessary you know!"

"Sure it was. I say the painful way is the best way." A chibi Terra could be seen thumping Beast boy upside the head with a bat while smiling happily. "And I don't lie!"

"Sure you do. The time you said you weren't working for slade… The time you betrayed us all… and what about the time you said you were going to dress up as Cinderella for Halloween, but you actually dressed up as a hook-" Beast Boy was cut off by Terra slapping her hand over his mouth.

"I told you to never speak of that again." terra was looking around, her eyes wide with fear that her secret may have been exposed to the general public. "I picked up that costume by mistake. I thought it was a more modern version of Cinderella! I mean c'mon! cut me some slack BB!" Terra patted him on the back and removed her hand from Beast Boys mouth when he licked it.

"Uh huh… modern version…. Right…." The two of them walked away with Terra still trying to convince Beast Boy she really hadn't dressed up as a hook- (Gets beaten up by Terra. "NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN!"), and with the entire Navy Pier crumbling behind them, the rest of the night promised fun activities, and donuts for all!

THE END OF THE LONG AWAITED 8TH CHAPTER!!!

Stay Tuned for the next chapter, BB And the joys of plastic surgery! OOO…. THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!  
I want to once again thank all of you who stayed by my side and never gave up on me through my long absence! (looks around realizing everyone is gone) DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! (Is suddenly swarmed by group of fans who never left his side) HOORAY! 


End file.
